


fire extinguisher

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: kame and jin want to jump maru together only maru does not get it. or is studying and distracted. or is reading fireman guides and distracted. you get the idea. akakame does not give up and make Plans.





	fire extinguisher

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You know,” Jin says casually. “Firemen are hot.”

Nakamaru looks up from his script. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kame jumps in. “They’re always in the adult movies.”

Wrinkling his nose, Maru returns to his script. “That’s nice.”

Jin and Kame share A Look. Nod. Get up from their respective positions and sit on either side of Maru. “Want to practice your lines?” Kame offers. “I can help you with your… diction.”

Jin snorts, because that’s only funny in English.

“Ah, really?” Maru says nervously, turning towards Kame. “You’re such a good actor, Kame, I feel like I will embarrass myself.”

“That’s impossible,” Kame says with a straight face. “There’s no way you can be worse than Jin.”

Jin lets that go in favor of what he’s reading over Maru’s shoulder. “Start here,” he whispers into Maru’s ear, pointing at a particular spot on the script while he licks his lips in a way that’s meant for only Kame.

Kame’s eyes glaze over a little, at least until Maru starts speaking. “Hurry! You have to pull the hose out faster! It’s going up in flames down there.”

The actor in him takes over and he tries not to cringe at Maru’s mechanical voice. “Try to sound… more passionate. You’re putting out fires here, not giving the safety speech at Disneyland. Pretend that you care.”

“Hurry!” Maru practically yells, his eyes big and wide like he’s about to cry. “You have to pull the hose out faster! It’s going up- Akanishi, what are you doing?”

Pressing his lips to Maru’s neck, Jin lets his hand slip between Maru’s legs and rub around until he feels him harden. “Pulling out the hose.”

Kame rolls his eyes. “You watch too much porn.”

“I’ve got a fire you can put out,” Jin whispers in Maru’s ear, sending Maru into a wave of euphoria where his eyes drift shut and mouth falls open as he leans back against Jin and spreads his legs.

“I can’t believe that shit really works,” Kame mutters, folding his arms in disapproval as he puts on his Lecture Face. “You’re too easy, Nakamaru. If you melt every time some dumbass says something sexy to you, you’ll be a slut just like Jin.”

In response, Maru blindly grabs Kame by the collar and yanks him forward, crushing their mouths together until Kame’s doing that mewling thing that he won’t admit he actually does.

“Who’s a slut now,” Jin says happily, taking pride in the way Maru groans when he exposes his cock and strokes it firmly. “You like that, Yuu-chan?”

Maru nods while still in Kame’s mouth, clinging to Kame’s person until Kame harshly pulls his mouth away. “Turn around,” his whispers, kissing Maru one last time before helping him spin.

He immediately falls on Jin and they’re like two animals in the wild, except that there are expensive clothes to be carefully removed and therefore the clawing and grunting doesn’t start until those things are safely out of harm’s way. Kame is completely ignored and does not approve, showing his feelings by preparing Maru rather roughly and smacking him on the ass a couple times.

This only serves to make Maru moan louder and practically fuck Jin dry, and contrary to popular belief, he’s not that big of a slut. Thankfully Jin keeps lube under the couch cushions, since Kame clearly isn’t sharing his, the bitch, and he pulls his knees to his chest as he slips his hand between his legs and takes care of matters himself.

“You’re so hot when you do that, Jin,” Kame says, his eyes wide open and trained on Jin’s face even as he gently pushes his length into Maru. “Are you watching, Yuichi?”

“Mm, sure,” Maru replies, cringing at the way he’s adjusting to Kame, and Jin rolls his eyes as he scoots further under Maru and gently kisses his lips, running his (clean) fingers comfortingly through Maru’s hair.

“Relax, he’s not that big,” Jin whispers, earning a chuckle from Maru and a dirty look from Kame as the latter thrusts harder in retaliation and has Maru crying out and clutching onto Jin. “Go ahead, take me,” Jin adds, rolling his hips until he feels the head of Maru’s cock between his legs. “I want it.”

“Slut,” Kame mumbles, affectionately judging by the way he reaches around both of them to grab Jin’s hair and kiss him over Maru’s shoulder as Maru pushes inside Jin. Jin feels like a pretzel but it’s worth it, particularly when Kame starts snapping his hips back and forth and has Maru fucking Jin without even trying.

Maru’s whining, grasping onto random handfuls of Jin’s flesh as Kame’s pitch gets higher and Jin realizes that he better catch up if he’s going to get off with them. He barely gets his hand wrapped around himself before Maru pulses deep inside of Jin with a sharp cry, which matches Kame’s feminine groan as he speeds up and then falls still.

“What the hell,” Jin says, poking them both as they collapse on him.

“Fire’s out,” Maru mumbles. “Good work, boys.”

Both Kame and Maru snicker.

Jin is Not Amused and continues to poke them. “One of you better suck me off.”

“Janken you for it,” Kame says seriously to Maru, who nods and lifts one arm to play.

Kame wins, which has Maru rolling his eyes and trying very unsuccessfully to raise his head. “Just, like, scoot up until it’s in my face or something.”

Jin does exactly that, but not without heaving a sigh of exasperation, which leads Maru to tease him for a full five minutes before he does anything productive. Five minutes is a long time for Jin, especially when Kame’s eyes are locked with his while he orally assaults Maru’s ear. This has Maru moaning around Jin’s cock and pushing Jin over the minute he’s inside Maru’s mouth, which shocks Maru enough that he pulls away and Kame gets most of it on his face.

“You deserved that,” Jin tells him, breathlessly, but Kame just shrugs and licks as much of it as he can. Maru helps.

After all, it’s not a normal day if Kame doesn’t get it in the face.


End file.
